Common Events
Introduction There are a lot of events that can happen in Dinosaur Simulator, but these are just a few. Note that if you see some of the more deadly events happening and you're not in it, do not try to stop them. Just stay away as far as possible. Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus Attacks Sometimes a player enters a game, spawns in as an elder Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and starts to create mayhem on the server by flying around and killing anything they'll see. If they encounter an adult animal then they'll fly above it, staying out of it's range that way it'll be easier and spamming AOE attacks until the enemy dies. The best way to combat them is to fight fire with fire, basically choosing the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus as well or get a pack of friends to swarm the Quetzalcoatlus with a group of Hatzegopteryx. used to be Rare 'due to the lack of people that had this skin, but this has become 'Common with the Black Friday of 2017. Middle Lake Ambushes Sometimes an powerful aquatic creature (Usually a Mosasaurus or a Pliosaurus) station themselves at mid of the Default Map and ambush dinosaurs that come close to drink. This is particularly lethal to small or baby dinosaurs, that are killed in seconds or grabbed in their Jaws and dragged into the depths. With the addition of the subterranean tunnel to mid-lake these attacks are becoming more and more common. Mid ambushes can be easily stopped if you have a elder baro, but this should not be attended if there are several aquatic predators, let alone a whole pack. Sometimes the animals responsible can also be Sharks, Crocodiles, Prognathodon, and rarely, Tusoteuthis. Common Menu Loggers Menu Loggers are a type of Logger who instead of exiting the game will go back to the menu and most often get called out for it. They will normally go back to the menu of the game as they're being chased or if they spot an enemy. This behavior is understandable and explained by them not wanting to lose their animals. Common. Game Loggers This is the second type of Logger which doesn't go back to the menu but quits the game instead. They do this if they're on low health while fighting someone. But don't think that there aren't any consequences after them quitting. The game will punish their animals that they logged out as to become juveniles or babies depending on the health. Yellow for juveniles and Red for babies. Green health is unaffected. After they log in they still keep the days that they survived as the logged animal but they will start off younger. This behavior is explainable by them trying to not lose their animals. [Very Common.] Teamers/"Wanna Team?" These are probably the least dangerous of the rest of the events here though they can be annoying. They are players which sometimes come to the strongest pack/player on the server and ask them if they can join their pack and simply spamming "Team?" or "Wanna team?". They are most often baby animals or newbies which are very scared to be in the in-game world. They probably just want to elder their animals, and want some company. They can also bite sometimes to get your attention but they nearly always die afterwards after you attack it. Another type of teamer are newbies that, for the same reason as the other type, want to have company and are scared to survive alone. They join the server, spawn in, and start a pack. They then invite random people who they think are good/pros at the game (most often, users with interesting/cool usernames). Usually, the requests will be declined, but the people who are willing to join- well, join. On rare occasions, the pack leader will invite a user over and over again until they join the pack. Uncommon. Carnivore War Zone This usually happens when two strong dinos, like Indoms/Albino Terrors and Megavores kill everything within sight. These usually occur near the middle of the map, and can happen with any strong dinos like the Giganotosaurus or Tyrannosaurus Rex. Unlike the Barosaurus rampages, these are much more easily stopped, since any player with a strong dinosaur like a sauro, baro, or oreo, could put an end to this. Any other player with Megavore or Albino Terror could also stop this by killing them. However, this is much harder when there are clans or packs of carnivores such as the Giga. Killing a whole pack would require much more players. [Very Common] Winter Massacre Usually in the winter, many players begin to starve or die because ferns are almost nowhere in the map to be found and tree leaves are inedible. and it gets worst when the water freezes and they are stuck under it. This is great for carnivores or omnivores, as their deaths provide plenty of easy food for them to eat. It is highly suggested that you switch to be a carnivore or omnivore dinosaur so that you may live or to fill up your hunger bar during Autumn. in most servers Starvation This usually happens when there are less players on a server, and the only available food source are little green lizards and baby triceratops' and other small dinosaurs. An easy way to prevent this from happening is to simply join another server with more people, or killing NPCs. [Somewhat common] KOSer Packs These events usually occur when one pack of dominant dinosaurs, usually carnivores, along with a few baros, KOSes (Kills on sight). They constantly move around the map and KOS everything that moves for fun. Few players try to stop them, but stopping a pack of eight or more Giganotosauruses, Albino Terrors, or Megavores is pretty hard. These packs lure players near them by kindly saying "hi" or "wanna join?" and then brutally killing them as soon as they come close. But, unlike the barosaurus rampages or Carnivore war zones, these Death packs, nearly never die down! Even if almost half of them are killed by a competing pack, most players have an extra elder or two, and would just work from there. The only way for them to stop is usually if too many pack members leave, or when the pack breaks or all other players have elder Barosaurus. Pro-tip: If you're being held, spam space and run really fast away. Common KOSers Many players will often hunt for sport (KOS), (sometimes) bragging about what they kill. Usually, they hunt weaker dinosaurs, leave them there (if they pick you up but don't eat you, they may be hunting for a pack or making a food storage, not hunting for fun. Also they may get attacked by a dino, so they leave you to defend themselves), and hunt more; with little to no reason except "for fun". Since they typically hunt alone, it's easy to kill one with a dinosaur at their strength level. (Don't mistake these for dinosaurs hunting for their pack-- often, packs have to constantly hunt to keep their members alive.) Most hunters get bored after a while and leave the server, or get attacked and die (or leave the server, too.) Pro-tip: If you're being held, spam space and run really fast away. [Very Common] Death from above Sometimes Quetzalcoatlus (Particularly Fantasy and Kaiju) or Hatzegopteryx players get a little trolley and stalk packs of small or baby dinosaurs. They then swoop down and grab one of them, proceeding to fly away with them in the mouth and killing them in the air. They also attack bigger dinosaurs babies and will kill them if the parents don't succeed in fending them off. (although I have no clue what makes a non-animating NPC so special that it will be fended off) This can be a difficult task, as one hit from the flying predator is enough to grab hold of the young one, and getting out of reach is an easy task for them after that. It is lucky that Quetzalcoatlus and Hatzegopteryx usually are pretty skittish and don't fight big dinosaurs. Common Nibblers This one is exactly what it says on the tin: Dinos who nibble you. Trikes are very common, as are ornis. More experienced nibblers will use Arizonasaurus or Achillobator. Pteranodon, especially Decomposers, are also common. Common Barosaurus Rampages Sometimes Barosaurus ( Or other strong dinosaurs ) can group in one area, usually at mid, and kill everything that comes near them. These rampages are very hard to stop, but it can with enough strong dinos like Megavores or Albino Terrors, although it might take time if there are a load of elder Baro's, The best thing to do is leave them alone or find a new server. [Somewhat Common] Trike Killers A common occurrence is small dinosaurs, usually baby Triceratops although it can be arizonas or achillos, will dart up to players, attack them then retreat, trying to kill the players. These can be stopped by picking them up and biting them, or using AOE ( Extra Attack, can damage everything within your hit box), by pressing "1" whenever they come close. Common Trickery These people, normally KOSers, trick you into coming near them, only to kill you. Some people have thought of more complex ways of doing this. The most normal version of this is when bigger dinosaurs say wanna team, getting you to come near them. But then, you are attacked and most likely killed. [Uncommon] Server Packs This happens when one person makes a pack and invites everyone over and over until everyone (Or almost everyone) in the server is in the pack. If you are a dinosaur not in the pack, I would recommend not going near the nest, or expect to be ambushed by a ton of dinosaurs, likely ending up in your death. These packs are almost unstoppable. [Somewhat Common] Dinosaur wars Sometimes the two dominating packs kill the leader of both packs, and because of this, They start a war to settle their differences. What will usually happen is everybody in both packs will get their strongest dinosaurs, and some members will get either a Range Glitch dinosaur or a skin with a buff, or get a Mosasaurus or Pliosaurus into the wall. They either fight in the Middle of the map, or in some other place, either the island with the tree on it, as to not get attacked by other dinosaurs that cannot swim well, or the tiny forest. If you get caught up in the middle of the battle zone, it is recommended to leave as soon as you can. If you're there before when you see them run in then run out of where they are or swim/fly out. Uncommon Sauro Protectors They are KOSers that will go next to an NPC Sauroposeidon. The dinosaurs that do this most often do this are the ones that usually KO's themselves, like the Mammoth, Albino Terror, and Megavore. After they go near the Sauroposeidon, they will make a nest there and go to the menu. While there, they will wait for someone (usually a weaker carnivore, like Allosaurus or Tyrannotitan), to attack the NPC, and when they do, they will spawn in and attack the player until he/she dies. Uncommon. Pack Wars Not to be confused with the other pack events, All packs will fight each other, making the server full of chaos. The only way to end this is to either beat all of the other packs, or get a really powerful dino and kill anyone else. Uncommon Braggers Braggers are people who brag about their rare skins, making players who don't have valuable trading tokens feel bad. The victim gets so upset that he/she wants to kill the bragger, but they kill the victim with a powerful rare dinosaur of theirs instead.' Common' Try-hards Who could forget the Try-hards? The Try-hards are people similar to Nibblers, but they actually have a reason to attack. They are normal people who will try to kill you or someone else with everything they have in their inventory; they even use baby animals to try and kill someone, which is where the name "Try-hard" comes from. Their main goal is to kill whoever killed them which most often makes them either leave the server or keep trying and trying until they report the person that killed them or again, leave. [Slightly Uncommon.] Friendly Battles This most often happens to Server Packs. Friends or random people ask each other if they would like to fight but not to the death, they will sometimes ask each other questions like "Wanna fight to yellow health?" or simply "Wanna fight?". They simply want to test out their skills, either for fun or to train which could help them one day in the future. They most often never use animals that do bleed damage like Spinosaurus or Baryonyx because the stacking bleeding could end one or both of them. [Slightly Rare.] Abandoned Servers Sometimes people leave the server because it gets boring or players aren't active. You can see an Abandoned server when the last text in chat is really old. Though sometimes there is that one player who stays. It's usually someone who is farming DNA or doesn't want to be attacked by anyone which is understandable. These are usually dinosaurs that fall victim to being attacked or people who just want to chill back and relax while farming DNA whilst not getting bothered or killed. Rare Floor Glitchers These are probably one of the worst types of enemy you want to fight. The Floor Glitchers are people who use nests to get inside of the map and kill people from under the floor which is an unfair though very smart way of dominating the server. One of the only ways to get rid of Floor Glitchers is to become one yourself and hunt them down. They can only swim until the sea level, which means that they cannot get you on some hills. The most commonly used animals to do this are the Pliosaurus and Mosasaurus, due to their damage, health, size, and oxygen. On occasion, larger sea monsters like the Shastasaurus and the Leedsichthys will floor glitch, although this is rarer as their large bulk makes floor glitching much harder to achieve. The funny thing is that in one of the recent maps known as Gallus Island there is a secret room under the map with a couple of signs with the captions "Go away, floor glitcher!" and "Glitch abusers not permitted!".' Rare.' Developers Sometimes an official Developer can enter a public server to have fun or in case of some Developers like Haxorua, KO's. They most often get loads of attention and the server becomes surprisingly friendly, the predators stop hunting, that one lonely baby Baryonyx comes out of the ocean, the KOSer Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus stops KOSing and the noob Ornithomimus is the first to arrive at the Developer's spawn point, begging for a Promo Code for the Megavore or for their own Developer Dinosaur. And soon they're either chased away or killed because the Developer simply had enough of them. As every important location is empty, the Mid Lake has no Pack that would drink from it, the shores are completely empty and the NPC infested Carnivore heaven is lacking any predator. One place isn't, it is the where the Developer is. Rare. Category:Mechanics